WELCOME TO RAKUEN ¡
by Gapri
Summary: alfred siempre quiso ir a elysion mientras deja sus pistas para que arthur sepa donde esta.arthur ahora llamado el abyss,para encontrar a su desaparesido alfred nesesita encontrar a 5 chicos que de alguna forma lo guiaran a el pero a que costo
1. Chapter 1

Aquí dejo una nueva historia combine mis dos obsesiones , lamento no subir nada asta ahora pero los estudios me tienen prisionera y no me han dejado inspirarme pero prometo subir los demás fanfic que tengo sin mas que decir aquí el prologo

Welcome To Rakuen

THE ELYSION

Prologo

En una casa muy deplorable un pequeño rubio esperaba a su hermano mayor siempre pensando en _elysion_ siempre queriendo ir allí, siempre soñando con el, pero siempre era traído a la cruel realidad .unos minutos mas pasaron, el rubio de hermosos ojos azules siempre esperando y esperando.

-donde estas Arthur ¿porque aun no as llegado?

La espera se hizo larga y su tiempo se agotaba deseando ver a su hermano para su cumpleaños recuerda muy bien lo que le pidió de regalo, un libro de cuentos solo eso era lo único que se atrevió a pedirle, también recuerda que este le dijo que para su cumpleaños se lo daría pero también recuerda que eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo hace muchos días que su hermano no volvía pero el siempre lo esperaba y lo aria hasta el fin de sus días.

Y así sucedió asta su ultima mirada espero verlo entrar por aquella puerta , cerrando los cansados ojos cielo cayendo en un sueño del cual no despertaría ,murió sin que nadie se diese cuenta el pequeño Alfred dejo el mundo de los vivos aun esperando a su amado hermano mayor Arthur.

-donde estoy-dijo confundido mirando a todas partes

-te daremos una oportunidad de entrar a _elysion_

-¡_elysion_!-exclamo, pero el recuerdo de su hermano le vino a la mente-¿que paso con Arthur?

-Alfred quieres jugar.-dijo la voz desde algún lugar de aquel cuarto

-¡si!

-recuerdas los soldaditos que te dio tu hermano

-si son mis juguetes favoritos-exclamo con felicidad

-te daré otros 5 soldaditos y tienes que buscar a 5 chicos a quien dárselos cuando entregues el ultimo soldado de "madera" tu hermano te encontrara y podrán entrar juntos ha _elysion_ te parece

-eh entonces Arthur y yo vamos a jugar como a las escondidillas

-algo parecido ten-frente al pequeño niño aparecieron 5 soldaditos de diferentes colores y en el pecho de cada uno de ellos había una letra.

-¿A, B, Y, S, S?

-si cuando encuentres a esos 5 chicos y le des un soldadito ellos guiaran a tu hermano hacia ti que inicie the game…

****************************mientras en un lugar sombrío****************************

-¿donde estoy?

-tendrás tu castigo-dijo una voz desde un lugar desconocido del lugar.

-¿castigo?

-si ahora ya no serás Arthur

-¿¿como??-se alarmo al escuchar esas palabras

-tu seras the abyss

-de ninguna manera tengo que ir con Alfred el me necesita

-si quieres ver a Alfred de nuevo tienes que buscarlo

-pero como lo encontrare

-eso ya lo sabrás tu abyss…

Llegando a una ciudad Arthur pudo ver a dos chicos caminando con sus manos entrelazasa y sonriendo , pero ,mientras en su rostro aun siendo opacado por aquella mascara negra, ocultando solamente sus ojos una sonrisa se dejo ver

¿Eres tu Alfred?

Esperen esta desgarradora historia (que siento no lo se) en primera para los que pienses que me equivoque con rakuen quiero decirles que no me equivoque rakuen es paraíso y gakuen es escuela secundaria y ese tipo de cosas. mas adelante explicare que es elysion.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿elysion?

Lamento no subir nada me tienen con puros exámenes además no he tenido inspiración.

Aquí con el capitulo 1 aquí explicare un poco el prologo que al parecer no quedo muy claro pero con esto espero que le entiendan sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo

Welcome to rakuen

The elysion

Capitulo 1 ¿elysion?

En un pueblo deplorable carente olvidado de la sociedad moderna dos chicos rubios Vivian en las peores condiciones existentes.

-bueno al me voy a trabajar-dijo un rubio de hermosos ojos verdes, muy joven, a un niño de menor edad rubio de hermosos ojos cielo

-¡Arthur no te vallas!-grito este tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor.

-lo siento al, tengo que ir a trabajar-se acerco al niño que se encontraba en cama, revolviendo sus dorados cabellos.

-sabes Arthur algún día cuando me recupere iremos tu y yo a buscar a elysion-dijo el menor con una mirada decisiva.

-¿elysion? Como es que sabes que es elysion Alfred-miro al pequeño interrogante

-el señor ben me conto de elysion, Arthur si tu y yo vamos al paraíso elysion viviremos ¡felices!

-Alfred, no podemos ir a elysion-dijo este con una mueca de pena

-pero Arthur porque no podemos ir allí no nos faltaría nada, allí no tendrías que trabajar y te quedarías jugando junto a mi-exclamo el menor

-al…-miro los ojos cielo y vio determinación en ellos, claro que ha el le gustaría mucho ir al paraíso elysion, pero lo que Alfred no sabia y el si es que para ir a elysion tenias que estar muerto y no podía decirle eso.-sabes Alfred todas las personas buenas van a elysion, así que pórtate bien mientras voy a trabajar si

-¡si Arthur!

-bueno me voy –se despidió del menor, saliendo por la puerta dejándole solo.

Mientras Arthur trabajaba sin descanso alguno en una mina para conseguir algo para comer, el pequeño Alfred se quedaba en su hogar recostado en cama mirando el cielo gris que se le presentaba.

-¿porque Arthur dice que mis ojos son como el cielo? Aquí el cielo es siempre gris

-tal vez aquí sea gris pero en elysion siempre es claro y azul como tu ojos Alfred-dijo un anciano entrando por la puerta saludando al menor

-hola señor ben

-saber muy bien que no me gusta que me digan así al

-esta bien, hola tío ben

-así esta mejor

-sabes tío ben hoy le dije a Arthur que cuando me recupere yo y el buscaremos el elysion-exclamo feliz el niño

-¿ah si?

-si y recordé cuando me contaste por primera vez que es elysion

Flash back

Alfred esperaba en casa la llegada de su hermano mayor Arthur, pero mientras esperaba se la pasaba con un buen anciano que le ayudaba a el y a su hermano.

-ah como me gustaría ir a elysion pronto-dijo el viejo en voz alta, Alfred pudo escucharlo claramente.

-tío ben que es elysion

-no sabes

-no se, dime

-seguro que no sabes

-no

-segurito segurito que no sabes que es elysion

-¡no se tío ben! Dime

-esta bien te diré, es un lugar muy tranquilo, un lugar donde hay paz donde la gente que esta allí no necesita trabajar para sobrevivir como lo hacemos en este lugar, en el todo es hermoso el cielo es tan azul como tus ojos, allí no hay maldad, allí las personas son muy felices no hay tristeza no hay dolor nada malo puede ocurrir allí eso mi querido Alfred el nombre de aquel maravilloso lugar es el cuarto horizonte el paraíso elysion.

-¿el que del que elysion?

-el nombre es el cuarto horizonte el nombre del paraíso es elysion

-¿el que del horizonte 4 elysion?

-mejor dile elysion como todo el mundo aquí niño

-esta bien =D

Fin del flash back

-¿tío ben como llego a elysion?

-eso nadie lo sabe, solo cuando eres una persona buena, y estas perdido elysion se presentara ante ti-le explico el anciano.

Mientras Arthur en su descanso, que en realidad no era casi nada de tiempo, recordó que antes Alfred le preguntaba muy seguido sobre elysion .al principio no le dio importancia hasta pensaba que Alfred no sabia que era elysion y que abría escuchado esa palabra en algún lugar.

Lunes

Nee nee Arthur como es el paraíso. ¡Yo quiero ir allí!

Martes

Nee nee Arthur quiero ir a elysion. Si fuera un ave lo encontraría

Miércoles

Nee nee Arthur yo quiero ir a elysion! algún día iremos tu y yo al paraíso ¡

Jueves

Sabes Arthur quiero ir a elysion

Viernes

! Nee nee Arthur si tuviera alas te llevaría conmigo a elysion ¡

-hay Alfred, si supieras como llegar no podría vivir…-dijo mirando al cielo gris tratando de buscar un rayo de sol.

Fin del capitulo.

Creo que aquí si se entiende que es elysion y si aun quedan dudas lo explicare mejor, elysion es el paraíso, el cielo todos los sinónimos que haya de paraíso. Aquí Alfred es un pequeño muy enfermizo, por lo cual al cumplir 7 años empezó a enfermarse muy frecuentemente y tanto ha enfermado que lo mantiene en cama todo el tiempo.

Se preguntan de donde saque esto bueno de mi disco favorito con el mismo nombre del fanfic Welcome to rakuen elysion del grupo japonés sound horizon en el siguiente capitulo empieza el sufrimiento kolkolkolkolkol


	3. Chapter 3 cayendo en el abismo

Bien aquí comienza la estación del dolor y sufrimiento que disfrutare escribir por alguna razón me gusta escribir cosas para hacer sufrir a los personajes no es que los odie como podría odiarlos si fuera así no tendría la chaqueta de América y el abrigo de Rusia ni un oso blanco llamado kumajiro ni la cruz de hierro de Alemania .bueno el punto es que quiero disculparme pues desgraciadamente en el disco de elysion tengo entendido que muchos mueren repito no me caen mal solo que no se les toco morir aquí

Advertencia-muerte de muchos personajes

Pido de nuevo disculpas pues tendré que matar a muchos aquí sin nada mas que decir aquí el capitulo

Welcome To Rakuen

Elysion

Capitulo 3 cayendo en el abismo

El pequeño Alfred se encontraba junto a su tío ben como todos los días pero aquel día algo diferente ocurrió.

-ah que cansancio perdón al pero necesito dormir un poco-le dijo mientras trataba de salir del cuarto del niño

-esta bien tío ben mañana jugamos si

-si al claro-el anciano cerro la puerta detrás de si, pero sin que Alfred lo sospechase, al pobre anciano antes de poder salir de la humilde casa cayo al suelo –creo que al fin es hora de ir a elysion cof cof lo siento al ya no podremos jugar cof cof…-en aquel momento el tío ben cerro los ojos y ya nunca los volvería a abrir.

Muy entrada la noche Arthur volvió cuanto odiaba a su jefe siempre le dejaba horas demás y ni siquiera se las pagaba, lo primero que vio al entrar fue el cuerpo del señor ben tirado en el suelo, lo primero que izo fue ir hacia el

-¿señor ben?-lo movió un poco pero nada-señor ben despierte no es un buen lugar para dormir-lo movió mas asta que un presentimiento le llego tomo el pulso del anciano comprobando sus sospechas-no, usted no, porque…-no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos aquel anciano que fue como un padre para el pero ahora estaba…ahora estaba muerto…

Con mucho cuidado llevo el cuerpo hacia un sofá muy descuidado y viejo, lo sentó allí

-parece como si estuviera…durmiendo-unas cuantas lagrimas mas cayeron de sus verdes ojos

-¿Arthur?-se escucho que le llamaba el menor eso lo izo reaccionar.

-Alfred…-miro de nuevo al anciano-no dejaste que te viera morir cierto tio.-sonrio triste, que le diría al pequeño, Alfred no estaba preparado para eso, se limpio las lagrimas he intento sonreír un poco respiro con calma y se acerco al cuarto del pequeño.

-hola al aun sigues despierto

-si el tío ben se fue a dormir hace mucho y no quise molestarlo

-hiciste bien al-las lagrimas querían escapar pero tenia que ser fuertes por los dos.

-¿Arthur estas bien?

-porque lo dices al

-estas llorando pasa algo Arthur los tontos de tu trabajo te volvieron a molestar ¡sabes que algún día les golpeare por molestarte! Cuando me recupere claro

-no es eso al-tenia que decírselo ¿pero como?-mira al el tío ben se fue

-¿se fue? ¿A donde? ¿Cuando volverá? ¿No tardara mucho cierto Arthur?

-al recuerdas elysion

-si algún día iremos

-bueno el tío ben se adelanto me dejo una nota el nos estará esperando en elysion y quiere que seas buen niño lo aras verdad que si Alfred

-se fue sin nosotros porque se fue

-mira al a veces pasan cosas y creo que el ya te había dicho que cuando elysion aparece frente a alguien esta no tiene mas opción que ir por eso me dejo una nota diciendo que no pudo decir que no, no porque nos quisiese dejar, si no porque realmente no podía pero el quiere que sonrías que no estés triste ni enojado con el verdad que no lo estaras-sonrio triste

-no lo are Arthur-las lagrimas del mayor le quebraban e inconscientemente unas mas bajaron por sus mejillas

-no llores al el no quisiese que llores-con su mano limpio las lagrimas del menor

-no se porque lloro-confeso bajando la mirada.

-ya todo estará bien-abrazo al menor acariciándole los cabellos-quieres que duerma hoy contigo

-si-se restregó los ojos limpiándose los ojos de aquellas lagrimas que querían caer de sus ojos otra vez.

-solo deja que apague todo y cierre todo si

-si

Arthur salió del cuarto limpiándose el también las lagrimas mañana tendría que buscar un lugar apropiado para enterrar al difunto para desgracia del pobre señor ben no tenia hijos y por eso cuando conoció a Arthur que tenia a su recién nacido hermano Alfred que habían terminado huérfanos no dudo y les ayudo Arthur lo considero como un ejemplo y un padre el que nunca tuvo mientras cuidaban del recién nacido así habían pasado el tiempo y también Alfred lo consideraba de la familia un padre o tío pero de la familia. Apago todas las luces y cerro las puertas mañana antes de que el sol saliese enterraría al tío ben, subió al cuarto de nuevo se puso su pijama y se acostó junto a Alfred que lo abrazo en el momento en que estuvo en su alcance así quedaron dormidos los dos.

Así paso un mes mas desde lo ocurrido con el tío ben ahora Arthur tenia que dejar a Alfred totalmente solo todo el tiempo .pero el destino es muy cruel al pasar ese mes Alfred empeoro y ya casi ni se podía mover al darse cuanta Arthur de esto se preocupo mas no tenia dinero para medicinas todo empeoraba y Arthur ya no sabia que hacer.

Un día como cualquier otro Arthur se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

-Arthur…cof cof-le llama la débil voz del niño

-si al-se le acerco, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-sabes ya casi es mi cumpleaños cof cof

-si ya lo se nunca podría olvidar tu cumpleaños-paso sus dedos por el dorado cabello del menor.

-sabes que me gustaría, se que no tenemos mucho pero me cof cof gustaría que me regalaras un libro de cuentos así cuando tu te vallas a trabajar yo podría cof cof leerlo-le sonrió débil le costaba hablar y respirar.

-yo te lo regalare no te preocupes ahora descansa si y recuerda tomas tus medicinas-le sonrió

-si cof cof-cerro los ojos un momento todo le dolía sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, el mayor sonrió triste y beso la frente del menor como despedida.

Ya en el trabajo Arthur pensaba en como rayos comprarle el libro que le prometió a su Alfred, el dilema estaba en el pago del mes con las medicinas, gastos de la casa, comida no sobraba nada para comprar hasta un simple libro. Uno de los pocos compañeros que le hablaba le dijo

"roba el dinero, pero de aquí no, asalta a alguien y cómprale el libro el pobre niño merece un poco de felicidad"

Tenia razón en que el pobre Alfred merecía un poco de felicidad la vida era tan cruel con ellos que habían echo que no podían ser felices.

Decidió hacerle caso a su compañero de trabajo además solo seria una vez, solo para el regalo de Alfred.

Al día siguiente era el único día de descanso de la semana le dolió mentirle a Alfred diciéndole que tenia que ir, salió de la casa y le pidió a su compañero que le ayudara o que le explicara como hacerlo aquel sujeto le brindo su ayuda planearon robarle a un muchacho que parecía muy adinerado que estaba junto a una chica también con aspecto adinerado

-lo siento Arthur tengo que irme

-que porque

-ya se me izo tarde y tengo un asunto muy importante ya te dije como hazlo por tu cuenta-sin mas le dejo allí.

-que felicidad no es así Roderich mañana será nuestra boda-dijo la castaña

-lo se Elí mañana estaremos unidos

La pareja caminaba sin preocupación habían salido a comprar algo de ultimo momento

-oh no

-¿pasa algo Elizabeta?

-se me olvido mi bolsa en la tienda espera aquí no tardo-la chica se alejo en dirección contraria y el oji-violeta no tuvo mas que esperar a su novia y próxima esposa.

Todo fue tan rápido como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el momento en que la castaña se fue Arthur decidió asaltar a aquel muchacho pero con terribles resultados .en sus manos ahora manchadas de sangre, sangre ajena, había hecho lo impensado lo mato, si mato a aquel joven que apenas al día siguiente pensaba casarse con una joven mujer que pudo ver todo lo ocurrido .el amor de su vida acababa de ser asesinado justo un día antes en que unirían sus vidas en matrimonio

¿La vida es cruel no?

La castaña en un arranque de ira busco cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance y mientras Arthur corría horrorizado por lo que había hecho y Elizabeta tras de el.

Aquel día había nevado dejando muy difícil el correr con velocidad cuando Arthur se detuvo a respirar algo le atravesó por la espalda

-¡lo mataste! ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar! ¡El y yo nos íbamos a casar mañana teníamos mucha vida por delante y tu! ¡Tu lo mataste!-la castaña con lagrimas apuñalo a Arthur acabando con su vida la herida era profunda, la sangre no dejaba de salir .cuando Elizabeta se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la locura la domino y empezó a reír mientras corría en dirección contraria.

Allí un joven rubio murió apuñalado por la espalda por una novia que en un arranque de ira y frustración lo siguió y mato dejándolo morir agonizando en la oscura noche mientras la nieve volvía a caer.

-lo…siento…Alfred

El nombre de aquel rubio era Arthur krikland un chico de apenas 19 años de edad con un hermano menor llamado Alfred krikland que ahora ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo

Es así como volvemos a lo que fue el prologo de esta historia

En una casa muy deplorable un pequeño rubio esperaba a su hermano mayor siempre pensando en _elysion_ siempre queriendo ir allí, siempre soñando con el, pero siempre era traído a la cruel realidad .unos minutos mas pasaron, el rubio de hermosos ojos azules siempre esperando y esperando.

-donde estas Arthur ¿porque aun no as llegado?

La espera se hizo larga y su tiempo se agotaba deseando ver a su hermano para su cumpleaños recuerda muy bien lo que le pidió de regalo, un libro de cuentos solo eso era lo único que se atrevió a pedirle, también recuerda que este le dijo que para su cumpleaños se lo daría pero también recuerda que eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo hace muchos días que su hermano no volvía pero el siempre lo esperaba y lo aria hasta el fin de sus días.

Y así sucedió asta su ultima mirada espero verlo entrar por aquella puerta , cerrando los cansados ojos cielo cayendo en un sueño del cual no despertaría ,murió sin que nadie se diese cuenta el pequeño Alfred dejo el mundo de los vivos aun esperando a su amado hermano mayor Arthur.

-donde estoy-dijo confundido mirando a todas partes

-te daremos una oportunidad de entrar a _elysion_

-¡_elysion_!-exclamo, pero el recuerdo de su hermano le vino a la mente-¿que paso con Arthur?

-Alfred quieres jugar.-dijo la voz desde algún lugar de aquel cuarto

-¡si!

-recuerdas los soldaditos que te dio tu hermano

-si son mis juguetes favoritos-exclamo con felicidad

-te daré otros 5 soldaditos y tienes que buscar a 5 chicos a quien dárselos cuando entregues el ultimo soldado de "madera" tu hermano te encontrara y podrán entrar juntos ha _elysion_ te parece

-eh entonces Arthur y yo vamos a jugar como a las escondidillas

-algo parecido ten-frente al pequeño niño aparecieron 5 soldaditos de diferentes colores y en el pecho de cada uno de ellos había una letra.

-¿A, B, Y, S, S?

-si cuando encuentres a esos 5 chicos y le des un soldadito ellos guiaran a tu hermano hacia ti que inicie the game…

****************************mientras en un lugar sombrío****************************

-¿donde estoy?

-tendrás tu castigo-dijo una voz desde un lugar desconocido del lugar.

-¿castigo?

-si ahora ya no serás Arthur

-¿¿como??-se alarmo al escuchar esas palabras

-tu serás the abyss

-de ninguna manera tengo que ir con Alfred el me necesita

-si quieres ver a Alfred de nuevo tienes que buscarlo

-pero como lo encontrare

-eso ya lo sabrás tu abyss…

Aquí acaba el capitulo 3 me quedo muy largo no fue mi intención matar a Austria ni a Arthur ni a Alfred ni al tío ben ni a todos los que tendré que matar próximamente asi hablando del tio ben lo cree para no matar mas hetalianos puesto que la mayoria ya estaran en este fanfic.a quien pregunto si sabia ingles no se simplemente no se me da el ingles. También dejare el corto del siguiente capitulo por alguna razon me gusta dejar cortos o adelantos no se me gusta.

En esta la celda de la ilusión cruzaste la línea de lo prohibido

Y creaste órganos artificiales

Con tu arrogante deseo de ser un dios…

El chico abrazo a su hermano y repetía quedamente mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello

-regresemos al paraíso hermano…

Deseando amor hacia el arca

Capitulo siguiente

ARK


End file.
